


Stress Relief

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Modern Day AU - Sanji finally has the money to open his own restaurant but he's struggling with the most important part. Luckily, his roommate Zoro offers a solution to help relieve his stress. ZoroxSanji.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Stress Relief
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Modern day roommate AU, kinda PWP, friends with benefits, oral sex, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine and it never will be *sigh*
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> This is a freshly edited version of a draft I wrote in 2014 and never published anywhere. Instead of letting it continue sitting around, I thought I'd post it for my birthday - a present for anyone who comes across it.

“Fuck. Shit. This just isn’t working.” Sanji threw down his notepad and pen in disgust as frustration overcame him. He had been working on his new restaurant’s menu for weeks now but nothing he wrote down seemed good enough. The dishes were always too fancy or too simple – nothing seemed to fit right. Creating a menu was always an important task for any business but doing so for himself put him on edge.

Saving up to buy his own restaurant had been difficult. There were quite a few weeks where he had worked himself to the bone doing overtime just to get the extra cash and it seemed to have caught up with him. At the start he had been able to think of many menus that he would have loved to serve but now that the prospect was no longer just a dream, he was finding the task impossible. And, of course, he'd never made notes because he didn't think he would need them.

Sanji sighed and clasped his hands together as he looked down at the messy, paper-covered floor. It hadn’t been this bad since the time he was getting his qualifications at college. That had been Hell, but this was definitely worse. At least in college he'd only really had one room to fill with rubbish – a whole house was a different matter.

He remembered the state of his bedroom upstairs and almost winced. Not only was the floor littered but his bed was strewn with paper and recipe books as well. It had gotten so bad that he’d taken to sleeping on the living room sofa but now he had made a mess of that as well.

To be honest, he hadn't actually had a proper rest in days. His worries about the menu had been keeping him awake at night for a while. Some nights he had an hour's sleep whereas others he hadn't slept at all. This didn't stop him being able to go to work of course – all he needed was a few cups of coffee or a large energy drink and he was ready to throw himself back into the other kitchens. The half-empty coffee cups and crushed cans scattered across the table and floor were testament to that.

On the plus side, his roommate was unlikely to complain about the state of affairs. Zoro often just threw his rubbish wherever he felt like and Sanji would find dirty dishes lurking in the most odd places if he didn’t monitor where the other man ate. It was Sanji who cared about the cleanliness of the house, Sanji who tidied it. Zoro barely did anything unless he was asked outright.

And that was why Zoro was never allowed in the kitchen—

“Aren’t you just overthinking it?”

Sanji tilted his head to look over his shoulder and spied Zoro, back from a long day at the gym. The taller man flung his bag down in the hallway and shrugged off the jacket he had been wearing. For a moment, Sanji stared at his chest, taking in the chisled muscles and white vest he had been hiding beneath it. It was pleasant for all of 30 seconds, when he noticed the drying sweat patches and hastily turned away again. He didn't understand why the guy didn't just shower before he came home...

“The opening menu is the most important part. They can make or break whether a business survives.” Even Sanji could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He sounded like he had already given up.

“Nah, come on. You usually do this stuff in like three seconds flat.” Zoro slouched back onto the sofa beside him, an arm casually thrown around the back of Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji could smell the sweat and pheromones rolling off his body. Zoro shifted a little bit closer and put his hand on Sanji’s upper arm. Zoro’s fingertips brushed his skin just underneath his sleeve. “Maybe you just need to relax. Perhaps I could help you?”

For a moment, Sanji considered kicking him right in the face. He didn't have time for any of Zoro's stupid come-ons, not when he was in the middle of constructing his opening menu. There were so many more important things that he had to do before he could even toy with the idea of wasting time on sex. The fact that his roommate had even asked pissed him off. He thought the other man would know better than this by now.

Then again, he had actually had sex with Zoro in the past. Once, back in college. He'd never been hit on by a man before but since he'd been stressing over his exams he had thrown all caution to the wind and took him back to his flat. It hadn't been an unpleasant experience by any means, though he had felt self-conscious and uncomfortable the next day when Zoro had insisted on exchanging phone numbers. He never would have expected that he'd end up living with the guy later on. Life was funny like that sometimes.

“Alright,” Sanji agreed, turning to face Zoro evenly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Hell, maybe it would help him change gears and hammer out the best damn menu of all time. He doubted that, but at this point he felt willing to try anything. As a grin formed on Zoro's face and the other man tried to move in for a kiss, he lifted a hand to stop him. “But, just a blowjob.”

There was a long silence while Zoro looked between his hand and his face. Sanji began to feel a little bit nervous. It was difficult to look Zoro in the eye. The flirtatious look on Zoro's face faltered briefly but then returned as quickly as it had left.

“Yeah, okay.”

The next thing the blond knew, his wrist had been grasped and his hand lowered to his waist. Zoro's lips caressed his cheek and his heart began to thunder in his chest. He could feel the arm of the sofa digging into his side as Zoro pushed closer to him and he flexed his fingers anxiously in response.

He worried that Zoro hadn't been listening but was relieved when the taller man slunk down off the sofa onto the floor, still kissing at his neck. The hand holding his wrist let go and slid up his torso to the buttons on his shirt. Zoro's other hand joined it there shortly as his teeth grazed Sanji's collarbone. He wanted to complain but before he could part his lips, Zoro had moved on; fingers deftly unbuttoning and parting the shirt to expose the skin underneath.

When Zoro's hands reached his trousers, Sanji was panting softly for breath. It had been quite a while since he had experienced someone else so intimately and even longer since he had received all of the attention. He was the type to give rather than get so it felt really strange to just stay still and do nothing. He could feel his cock straining against his pants and the dull ache of arousal surging through his body. He felt like an idiot for getting so worked up but that stopped when Zoro unzipped his pants and dragged them to his knees in one fell swoop. Zoro's lips trailed down to his stomach and then his tongue plunged into his belly button, hot and wet. The feeling sent pleasurable shivers along Sanji's spine.

“O-Oi!” Face flushed red from embarrassment, Sanji pulled Zoro's head away from his stomach. The questioning look on the other man's face prompted him to try and make his expression more neutral. “Don't do that. It feels weird.” There was another pause before Zoro shrugged and moved a hand to cup Sanji's erection. Zoro made no attempt to move his head or continue but sighed and glanced down at what he was doing.

“Sorry, coulda sworn it was you that liked that.” In surprise, Sanji let go of Zoro's head and rested his hands awkwardly at his sides. What, had Zoro tried to memorise the likes and dislikes of all his fuck buddies or something? “Don't worry, I'll try to remember.” Not sure what to say, Sanji tried to relax into the back of the sofa again. He felt a little tense from the unexpected touch but he wasn't entirely certain that he had disliked it. He fidgeted in place as he tried to get comfortable again, looking anywhere but at Zoro's face. “I can continue, yeah?”

“Um, yeah. Go for it.”

Zoro's hand squeezed his cock gently in response and then shifted to start pulling down his boxers. Sanji tensed up again but took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It was going to be great, as long as he stopped getting spooked by every little thing. He knew that the other man was pretty much an expert on cocksucking. Not just from experience but having accidentally walked in on him doing it to other guys. From what he'd seen, he could confidently say that he wouldn't be surprised if the other man randomly decided to join the circus and swallow swords for a living.

Distracted by that very thought, Sanji was taken by surprise when Zoro's tongue touched the tip of his dick. It was only a gentle touch but it had his loins burning with excitement. His head snapped forward to watch what the other man was doing, desperate to see what was going on. He was confronted with a hungry gaze and a smug smirk that made his spine feel like it was made of jelly.

Zoro stared him directly in the eyes as he licked firmly around the head of his cock and stroked his left thigh with his right hand. His other hand moved to encircle Sanji's shaft, giving it a firm grasp as he started to stroke it up and down. The motion was somewhat hypnotic but the chef couldn't tear his gaze away from Zoro's face. The look in his eyes was so primal and lusty that he felt like he was melting away.

Though he had been managing to keep a poker-face this whole time, Sanji lost control as Zoro's lips wrapped around him and sucked hard. Sanji's head tilted back as he bit his lip and his fingers flexed against the palms of his hands. Seeking more, his hips strained up against Zoro's hands to no avail. He was being well and truly held in place and he could swear that Zoro was smirking around his cock. That talented, smug bastard.

After a few bobs of his head, Zoro pulled away and licked his lips, hand still pumping diligently. Sanji could almost feel the heat of his gaze and shifted around a little bit to meet it. There was a desire in those green eyes that he hadn't really recognised before; an intensity that caused him to turn his own away once more. The entire room felt hot when Zoro looked at him like this. Every movement almost felt like it was too much. He felt the hand on his lap shift to tug on his trousers again.

“Can I take these off properly? I wanna get in close and they're in the way.” Zoro stopped what he was doing completely while he waited for Sanji's answer. Sanji found himself nodding without any hesitation and lifted his legs up from the floor. Zoro's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile. It still felt a bit smug even though Sanji knew it was genuine. “Thanks.” Both of Zoro's hands moved to Sanji's calves and dragged his clothes off him as quickly as possible, leaving him in just one sock and his unbuttoned shirt. Zoro gave him an appreciative once-over. “You look real sexy like this.”

Sanji took a few moments to drink in the sight of the other man kneeling between his legs. From the tight white vest to the baggy black jogging bottoms, everything about Zoro screamed athlete. His broad shoulders and muscled chest with a sheen of sweat, the smell of it, it all seemed addictive. He glanced back up to Zoro's lips and felt his cock throb in response. The sentiment certainly was mutual.

There were a few more moments where nothing else happened. They just stared at one another in silence. Sanji was aching for more and becoming impatient. He wanted to tell him to get back to it. To put his mouth back where it was of better use. Wanted to feel his cock buried deep in Zoro's throat with his fingers tussled in his short hair as he came. His cock twitched at the thought and he let out a low sigh in exasperation.

Zoro didn't make him wait any longer. Before he could register what was going on, the taller man's hands slipped under his thighs and grabbed at his ass as that hot mouth took every inch of him as deep as possible. He could feel the tips of Zoro's fingers digging into his cheeks and spreading him open as his legs were flung over Zoro's shoulders. His body began to feel like it was falling through the settee as Zoro buried his face into him and sucked for all he was worth.

Sanji's thigh trembled uncontrollably as his whole body started to sweat. He felt like he was being eaten alive in the best possible way. His hands gripped at the edge of the seat as he looked up to Zoro's face and it registered in the back of his mind that Zoro wasn't kneeling down any more. Their positions had changed, but he didn't have time to think about it in any depth; everything felt so fucking good that he couldn't concentrate. His head seemed to be spinning, he didn't seem able to breathe and he couldn't hear anything except the sound of his own heartbeat.

When he came, it was every bit as delicious as he'd thought it would be. His whole body throbbed with each burst of cum and Zoro swallowed it down like it was second-nature. When it finally felt like it was over, Sanji wondered if Zoro had sucked out his bones as well. Every bit of him felt heavy and wobbly, including his eyelids. He barely got a glimpse of Zoro's pleased expression before everything became too fuzzy and he fell into a deep sleep.

***

When he came to, he woke up in Zoro's bed. The musclehead must have carried him in there after he passed out on the sofa. Sanji blinked blearily as he tried to figure out where Zoro was and he got his answer as soon as he tried to turn over. The taller man was curled up behind him with an arm thrown over his waist, fast asleep and – surprisingly – still dressed in the sweaty gym gear.

Carefully, the chef lifted Zoro's arm and moved it out of the way before slipping out of the bed himself. His shirt was haphazardly buttoned again and his underpants were back on. To his amusement, Sanji noted he was still only wearing one sock. He felt ridiculous dressed like this but at least the other guy had tried. He felt much better now that he'd had a sleep and ideas for his menu were popping up in his head without effort. Zoro's plan really had worked.

For a few moments, Sanji considered waking him up and telling him to go shower. He could probably do with the reminder, after all. However, as he leaned over to wake Zoro up, he decided against it. While he felt grateful for his help, he knew that Zoro would brag about it and offer to do more. Now that his mind was full of ideas, he didn't have time for that. Zoro couldn't bother him from his work again if he was in here, after all.

He left the room in silence and shut the door behind him. Instead of saying thanks, it was better to get writing that menu. He'd need to test it out a few times before he was satisfied and Zoro would be hungry when he woke up.


End file.
